


The Best Thing

by bulecelup



Series: Golden Rings [1]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Pregnancy, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Selamat, kalian berdua akan menjadi orang tua."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Kata-kata itu bagai menusuk kedalam kepalanya. Hector duduk lunglai di kursi tunggu, kedua tangan mencengkram kepalanya. Wajah menatap kebawah, melihat lantai rumah sakit dan kedua kakinya. Matanya melotot keluar, ketakutan mengkonsumsi dadanya luar dalam. Membuat rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. </em> </p><p>tiba-tiba kenangan buruk tentang masa lalunya kembali menyeruak. Hector tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Peter Guillam/Hector Dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only for the sake of my HEART holy shit ;w; //terjang lobang neraka// terinjak-injak// so because Peter Guillam/Hector Dixon is MADLY popular on Pixiv and I am already on hell so uwu; Wild Target and TTSS is no mine. dan kalau gak tau apa-apa soal pair ini, bayangkan saja Sherlock/John. karena... YANG MAIN ORANGNYA SAMA #PLAK Guillam:Benedict dan Hector:Martin. *shooooh

BANG!

 

Suara tembakan menggenang di udara.

 

Siapa sih yang gak panik mendengar suara tembakan terdengar dari dalam rumahmu sendiri? Yang seingatmu cuman ada pasanganmu saja di dalam sana?

 

Peter Guillam bermuka pucat mampus sambil berpegangan sama pintu mobilnya yang masih kebuka. Dia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan suara tembakan sebanyak 3 kali yang menyambut kedatangannya. Pria Inggris bermata biru keperakan itu menatap rumah model victoria tua yang berdiri di tengah-tengah perhutanan kecil, rumahnya bersama sang pasangan selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.

 

".....Hector!? HECTOR!?"

 

Suaranya yang sempat menghilang kini ditemukan kembali. Peter berlari, benar-benar berlari, menuju pintu rumahnya. Menemukannya tidak terkunci, seperti biasanya. Lagi-lagi Hector melakukan keteledoran yang sama...  Bak binatang dikejar oleh predator, pria yang bekerja sebagai mata-mata Badan Intelejensi Negara tersebut lari mengelilingi seisi rumah untuk mencari Hector; suaminya.

 

BANG!

 

Lagi-lagi suara tembakan terdengar. Kali ini Guillam bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas, suaranya berasal dari perkarangan belakang rumah mereka. Dia pun mengalihkan pencariannya kesana, menggeser secara kasar pintu kaca yang menghalanginya dan akhirnya dia melihat siapakah yang membuat suara tembakan tidak menyenangkan tersebut.

 

"Astaga, Hector!" Nafas Peter terengah-engah. "Hector, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan!?" Sahutnya.

 

Hector Dixon, yang kini bernama Hector Guillam, melirik suaminya dari balik pundak. Di tangan ada senjata api laras panjang yang biasa digunakan untuk menembak jarak jauh. Sementara di hadapannya ada papan target yang diletakan sangat jauh dari tempatnya berada. Papan sasaran itu sudah bolong karena tembakan dibeberapa bagian, titik tengahnya bolong besar. Menandakan tembakan yang tidak meleset.

 

Hector menurunkan senjatanya. Penutup telinga yang dikenakan juga ia lepaskan, "Hm? Oh, kamu sudah pulang." Komentarnya.

 

Peter mencak-mencak sambil berjalan menghampiri Hector.

 

"T-Turunkan senjata itu, _for god sakes_! _Wh--what are you even doing_?"

 

" _Well_ , kamu bisa ngeliat sendiri kan aku lagi latihan menembak? Aku bosan."

 

Mendengar alasan Hector membuat Peter makin jantungan. Emang susah sih punya pasangan yang bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran elit, banyak cobaannya... Padahal sekarang Hector pindah bekerja dibawah  Peter, tapi ya tetap saja gak begitu juga dong---- sudah gitu mengingat kondisinya sekarang ini...

 

" _You should have not do that_!" Peter menaikan nada bicaranya, tapi tidak terdengar marah banget. "Dengan--- dengan--- kondisimu-- seperti itu---" dia terbata-bata.

 

Hector memutar badan seutuhnya, menghadap lurus ke Peter. Lekukan perut hamil 7 bulannya terlihat jelas karena jumper wool seleher warna hitam yang sering ia kenakan. Seringai deretan gigi khas-nya ia perlihatkan ke Peter,

 

"Berisik, Peter. Ayo masuk kedalam. Aku lapar."

 

Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Hector melenggang pergi melewati Peter yang masih berdiri shock ditempatnya. Senjata ia pegang di sandarkan di pundaknya kala berjalan. Peter meratapi Hector pergi masuk kedalam rumah pakai mulut teranga, heran setengah mati sama kelakuannya...

 

Setelah mengetahui kalau mereka akan memiliki seorang anak, Peter menyuruh Hector rehat sebentar dari... Uh.... 'Pekerjaannya'. Hector mengiyakan tapi sambil mendumel parah, dia tidak biasa tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Setiap hari Hector berurusan sama senjata tajam, darah, target, pistol, pembunuhan, konspirasi, dan lain-lain ya kali sekarang dia harus duduk tenang tanpa melakukan apa-apa sampai anak mereka lahir?

 

Peter akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengikuti Hector masuk kedalam rumah.

 

"Hector..." Dia memanggil Hector.

 

Yang bersangkutan cuek aja, lagi melihat isi kulkas mereka. Berdiri dengan satu tangan menopang pinggang, menjaga keseimbangan karena berat tambahan di perutnya. "Cih. Kulkas isinya sayuran semua, daging hampir tidak ada, minuman apalagi... Aku lapar!" Umpatnya.

 

"Ingat kamu harus makan makanan yang sehat, itu berarti tidak bisa makan sembarangan." Peter memberitahunya, mulai melepas setelan jas kerjanya lalu membentangkannya di pundak sofa ruang tengah.

 

Pintu kulkas dibanting secara kasar,

 

"Nggak! Aku gak mau! Aku mau makan sesuka hatiku, makanan yang enak!" Pandangan sinis yang biasa dipasang ketika membunuh mewarnai wajah tirus Hector. Dia merengut habis-habisan ke Peter, amarahnya emang gampang tersulut akhir-akhir ini.

 

Peter lagi-lagi dibuat menghela nafas berat sama kelakuan suaminya. Bukannya makin jinak setelah menikah dan sekarang sedang hamil, eh malah makin menjadi-jadi....tapi meski begitu inilah sosok Hector yang Peter sukai. Peter mencintai keseluruhan diri pria menakutkan ini, ya hanya saja... Ada beberapa hal dari dirinya yang emang bikin jengkel. 

 

"Kalau begitu... Uh, apakah kamu mau makan pasta saja? Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu!" Tawar Peter. Negosiasi adalah keahliannya, semua mata-mata Inggris harus jago dalam bidang itu.

 

"....pakai anchovy?"

 

Peter sedikit menyeringai, dia tahu dia akan memenangkan hati Hector lagi.

 

" _Yes, of course_. Aku bisa memasakan pasta Anchovy untukmu. Sekarang kamu mendingan duduk saja, istirahat."

 

" _Fine_. Aku mau membersihkan selongsong senjataku kalau begitu!" Hector menyeringai lagi.

 

Peter bengong. Terus ngedumel, "....Kenapa kamu selalu mencari kegiatan yang bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri atau anak kita sih..."

 

"Apa katamu?"

 

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," Peter menghampiri Hector dan memberinya ciuman di kening. "Sudah sana keluar dari area dapur, oke?" Katanya, ngeles. Daripada kena lempar pakai mesin pemanggang roti lagi sama Hector kayak sebulan yang lalu...

 

* * *

 

 

Setelah Peter membuatkannya pasta anchovy, barulah Hector balik kalem. Makan dalam ketenangan di meja makan bersama Peter. Mati-matian Peter memaksa Hector juga makan salad yang dibuat olehnya, dia sangat tiak menyukai sayuran.

 

"Terus bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Bagaimana dengan si bayi?" Tanya Peter.

 

Usai makan Peter juga yang bertugas mencuci piring. mereka biasanya membagi tugas siapa yang memasak dan siapa yang membersihkan, namun Peter tidak membiarkan Hector melakukan pekerjaan yang berat sekarang.

 

" _Fine_..." Jawab Hector, beranjak pergi dari kursi makan cuman buat pindah duduk ke sofa.

 

Selanjutnya dia mulai mengambil remote tv lalu mulai menyalakan tv, gonta-ganti channel beberapa kali. Menghiraukan Peter yang sebenarnya menginginkan penjelasan lebih banyak darinya.

 

Akhir-akhir ini Peter menemukan Hector menjadi sangat cuek kepada sekitarnya. Terlebih kepada kehamilannya, dia masih saja melakukan kegiatan berbahaya ya semacam kayak tadi, menembakan senjata. Terus kemarin, Hector melatih ketajaman _aim_ -nya dengan melempar pisau tentara ke tiang kayu penyangga tangga mereka.

 

Peter jadi curiga, apakah Hector sebenarnya perduli pada kehamilannya ini? Sewaktu mereka mengetahuinya untuk pertama kali, Peter melihat Hector bermuka pucat pasi di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Seperti habis mendengar berita buruk atau semacamnya. Memang sehabis itu dia meleleh di pelukan Peter dan menyatakan kebahagiannya, hanya saja sepertinya Hector melupakan rasa bahagia itu sekarang...

 

...Apakah Hector mulai berubah pikiran? Apakah dia tidak ingin memiliki anak ini?

 

_Ring!_

Suara deringan ponsel mengagetkan Peter. Untung saja piring licin di tangannya tidak jatuh, bisa bikin makin kaget itu mah.

 

Yang bunyi ternyata ponselnya Hector. Dia langsung menerima panggilan itu, "Hello? Oh, kamu. Sudah ketemu? Mmmhm...... Kirimi aku alamatnya, besok kita kesana. Semua akan kuurus sendiri."

 

Pembicaraan mereka menarik perhatian Peter. 'Kuurus sendiri'? Itu seperti kode rahasia untuk membunuh target baru. Demi apa Hector menerima panggilan membunuh lagi? Dalam kondisi seperti itu? Tapi dia sudah berjanji tak akan melakukannya! Apa Peter saja yang kelewat paranoid?

 

Hector dan orang yang mengobrol dengannya lewat telepon tidak berbincang  lama. Berbicara seperlunya kemudian menghentikan perbincangan, tipikal. Itu membuat Peter semakin curiga. _There's no way in hell he would let his pregnant husband to kill people, again_.

 

"Siapa yang menelepon, _dear_?"

 

Modus, Peter sok-sokan nanya. Pas banget dia selesai mencuci piring, mulai menghampiri tempat Hector duduk.

 

"Fabian," Hector menggeser tempat duduknya supaya Peter bisa duduk disampingnya. "Tentang sesuatu lah, pokoknya. Sepele..." Ungkapnya.

 

Fabian adalah _body-guard_ sekaligus partner Hector dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Pria bertubuh besar dan berwajah garang, hanya saja Hector mendeskripsikannya sebagai 'otak udang'. Pria yang baik, menangis sesunggukkan di pernikahan mereka.

 

Dan ternyata Hector tidak memberitahu apa yang dia bicarakan bersama Fabian di telepon. Ini semakin membuat Peter was-was....

 

Mereka berdua kemudian terenyuh dalam keheningan. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara yang berasal dari televisi, menayangkan acara tentang seorang detektif dan partner setianya. Acara yang cukup terkenal akhir-akhir ini.

 

Hector melirik Peter dari pinggir matanya. Menemukan Peter menatap lurus, tatapannya kosong tiada arah. Aneh, biasanya Peter tidak pernah bengong seperti itu kalau mereka sedang berduaan. Mungkin dia sedang kecapekan? Lagi banyak kerjaan dari Smiley?

 

Melihat Peter yang kayak begitu Hector jadi tidak tega untuk menganggunya. Karena itu dia juga ikut-kutan diam, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Peter. Diam-diam Hector punya kemampuan observasi yang sangat baik, berkat pelatihan keras selama ini.

 

Terhabiskanlah sisa hari itu dalam kesunyiaan yang tidak nyaman...

 

* * *

 

 

Malam tak terasa datang menghampiri. Mengganti langit senja berwarna jingga jadi  biru gelap, bertaburan titik-titik kecil yang disebut sebagai bintang.

 

Hector sudah berbaring duluan di atas tempat tidur. Pakaian berganti piyama berwarna hitam, dia tidur menghadap kesamping mengingat perutnya yang agak berat. Kalau tidur terlentang akan membuatnya sesak nafas, makanya tidur menyamping.

 

Sementara Peter baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, baru selesai mandi. Handuk kecil melingkari lehernya, dia melihat sosok Hector yang tidur membelakanginya dan senyuman tidak pasti merekah di wajahnya. Apa yang sesungguhnya sedang Hector rencanakan?  Dia tidak berniat yang macam-macam, kan?

 

Usai mematikan lampu dan mengenakan piyama Peter-pun ikut menemani Hector di tempat tidur. Pria jangkung berambut pirang terang itu mengambil posisi dibelakang Hector, kedua tangan melingkar di perut depannya. Posisi tidur biasa mereka setelah perut Hector kian besar.

 

Peter mendusel mukanya di tengkuk leher Hector, memberinya kecupan kecil.

 

"Hei, Dixon..." Bahkan ketika sudah menikah Peter masih suka memanggilnya dengan marga lamanya, " _I love you_." Bisiknya lembut.

 

"Hmmmm...." Hector membalas dengan deheman lelah. Terganggu karena dia sudah setengah tertidur saat Peter menanyakan itu.

 

Menghiraukan kekesalan Hector, Peter mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh si pasangan. Sampai tubuh mereka menempel seutuhnya.

 

Sebelum memejamkan matanya Peter kembali berpikir tentang kekhawatirannya terhadap Hector. Dia sangat khawatir terhadapnya, mengingat ini adalah anak pertama mereka dan sebagainya. Anak yang yang tiba-tiba datang di tengah-tengah mereka, tidak ada persiapan, tidak ada apapun. Tetapi baik Hector dan Peter menerimanya dengan suka cita.

 

Ah... Iya, palingan Peter cuman paranoid saja....

 

* * *

 

 

Sama seperti pagi hari lainnya, Guillam selalu bangun oleh bunyi alarm jam yang dipasang jam 7:15 AM. Dan Hector sudah menghilang dari dalam dekapannya. Kedua tangan Peter terkulai lemas di sisi tempat tidur Hector yang kini kosong. Hector memang selalu bangun lebih awal, _habit_ yang ia bawa dari dulu.

 

Ini adalah tidur tidak ternyaman yang pernah aku rasakan, batin Peter. Tidak ada mimpi, semuanya gelap dan gak tahunya pas buka mata mendadak sudah pagi saja... Badan serta pikirannya masih lelah, ingin rasanya beristirahat dirumah bersama Hector tapi dia ingat kalau Smiley punya sedikit pekerjaan baginya. Mereka masih harus menstabilisasikan 'rombongan sirkus' mereka setelah adanya 'pembasmian hama'.

 

Dengan berat hati Peter turun dari ranjang, duduk sebentar di pinggirannya untuk mendapatkan kesadaran penuh.

 

"Peter!"

 

Sahutan Hector terdengar dari luar kamar. Sontak Peter mengadahkan kepalanya dan berubah siaga, adrenalin menyusur cepat keseluruh tubuhnya.

 

"Ya, Hector!?" Peter balas menyahut, langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu luar.  

 

Hector meneriakinya lagi. "Kamu mau sarapan apa!?"

 

Peter yang sudah siap berlari keluar kamar terhenti mati di tempatnya. Kirain ada apa, ternyata Hector cuman nanya dia mau makan apa... Ah, Hector... Teriakannya kadang terdengar seperti teriakan minta tolong. Mendadak Peter jadi lelah sendiri.

 

"Apa saja boleh, _dear_! Tapi hati-hati jangan membuat dirimu kecapekan, terus juga..."

 

Mendengar Peter kumat lagi sifat protektif-nya, Hector _facepalm_ sendiri di dapur bawah. " _Shut the fuck up_ , Peter!" Bener-bener deh. Muak tau gak sih digituin...

 

Dengan telapak tangan memijit ujung hidung, Peter mengalihkan badannya menuju kamar mandi. Darah menaik terlalu cepat ke kepala, membuatnya pusing. Darah rendah adalah penyakit lamanya...

 

Selesai berbenah dan mengenakan kemeja serta setelan jas kerjanya Peter niatnya mau pergi menghampiri Hector dibawah. Dia sekalian mengikat dasi biru muda kesukaannya ketika berjalan menuruni tangga.

 

Saat mulut Peter terbuka mau memanggil, suara Hector menghentikannya duluan.

 

"Jadi alamatnya di Vermont St. Nomor 352? Sebelah gedung teater tua berwarna putih? _Okay_."

 

Hm? Dia berbicara sama siapa? Peter jadi penasaran.

 

Kepalanya melongo kiri dan kanan mencari Hector, yang ternyata berdiri bersandarkan meja konter dapur. Diatas meja makan mereka sudah terhidang makanan dan minuman yang masih mengebul panas. Hector memasakan roti panggang dengan _eggs benedict_ campur _hollandaise sauce_ untuk Peter. Satu teko teh darjeeling beserta pelengkapnya juga ada, semuanya merupakan makanan kesukaan Peter.

 

Namun Peter tak melihat keindahan detail yang dibuat oleh Hector, dia lebih fokus menguping pembicaraan teleponnya.

 

"Peter? Jangan khawatirkan dia...." Hector tiba-tiba saja mengungkit-ungkit nama Peter. Ini membuat Peter terkejut. "Dia itu bodoh dalam soal urusan ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merusaknya. Aku akan segera datang kesana setelah Peter berangkat kerja. Pokoknya perhatikan  terus, _okay_? Jangan biarkan orang lain mengambilnya!"

 

Apa? Peter terengah kesal, ternyata Hector memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya! Apakah dia mau pergi untuk membunuh lagi nanti? Itu kan sangat berbahaya! Peter sudah melarangnya melakukan hal itu, kenapa dia tidak mau mendengarkannya sama sekali?!

 

Hector mengucapkan selamat tinggal buat orang yang diteleponnya, kemudian dia menoleh dan menyadari ada Peter berdiri di dekat anak tangga. Senyuman kecil merayap di bibir tipis sang _hitman_ ; " _Good morning_. Kemarilah, aku akan membantu memasangkan dasimu."

 

"Diam kamu."

 

Peter berkata garang. Mata memicing penuh kebencian.

 

"Eh?" Hector bersuara bingung, "Loh? Ada apa, Peter? Kok kamu begit---"

 

"Kamu mau pergi 'bekerja' lagi kan nanti? Kamu mau menggunakan senjatamu di depan orang lain, melihat mereka merintih dibawah rasa kasihanmu, bukan? Kamu benar-benar tidak perduli kepada apapun. Dan kamu sudah meminta agar korbanmu itu diamankan."

 

Peter mengambil jarak dari suaminya karena dia tahu temperamennya sangat buruk kalau lagi marah dan dia tidak mau melukai Hector.

 

Hector sebaliknya malah berjalan menghampirinya, sebelah tangan menopang perut bawahnya. " _Wait_ \--- kamu mendengar pembicaraanku tadi? Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini..." Raut kebingungan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

 

"Jangan mendekat," Peter mengambil satu langkah mundur kebelakang. Telunjuk tangannya menaik memberi isyarat bagi Hector untuk berhenti. "Aku tahu kamu tidak menyukai berada di dalam kondisi seperti itu, hamil dan tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan biasamu. Maaf juga karena sudah membuatmu 'terjebak' di dalam kondisi itu, aku tidak tahu kamu sangat membencinya sampai sebegitunya." Desis Peter.

 

"Apa!?" Hector semakin kelihatan bingungnya. "Maksudmu apa sih?! Kamu menuduhku tidak perduli pada anak kita!?"

 

" _You are careless, heartless, bastard_! Kamu tidak perduli pada anak kita sama sekali! Kamu tidak pernah membicarakannya, menceritakan keadaannya dengan suka cita, bahagia, ataupun memanggilnya sayang!" Teriak Peter. Suaranya memekakkan telinga. "Yang kamu pikirkan cuman dirimu sendiri, dirimu dan dirimu. Semuanya berpusat pada dirimu seorang--- aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa memilih orang seperti kamu!"

 

Mendengar perkataan menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Peter, Hector merasa seperti ada yang mencekik lehernya. Rasa tercekat tidak nyaman terbangun di dadanya, perasaan familiar yang tidak dia sangka akan ia rasakan kembali...

 

Peter menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melayangkan perkataan menyakitkannya yang terakhir. Mukanya bersemu merah karena amarah. "Aku tidak tahu ada orang tua yang mampu membenci anaknya sendiri." Begitu katanya.

 

Mengatakannya sambil terengah-engah, dan lalu pergi keluar rumah meninggalkan Hector. Tidak tahan rasanya, dia harus menjauh dari Hector. Makanya Peter langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya, memasukan kunci starter, mesin dipaksa panas secara cepat.

 

Peter sebenarnya merasa bersalah sudah mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu ke Hector terus main pergi meninggalkannya, dia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya Hector lakukan setelah berantem besar kayak begini; dia mungkin akan menghancurkan seisi rumah menggunakan senjata api...

 

Ban mobil berdecit sedikit ketika Peter memundurkan mobilnya untuk memutar.

 

Peter pun pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka, membawa emosi di hatinya.

 

Tidak menyadari bahwa dia baru saja membuka kembali kenangan lama seorang anak kecil yang tersimpan jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya. Kenangan yang baginya begitu menyakitkan dia tidak mampu menceritakan seluruhnya kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada suaminya sendiri yang ia tahu sangat pengertian dan menyayanginya.

 

....Tapi kini dia menjadi tidak yakin apakah suaminya itu masih mencintainya apa tidak...

 

* * *

 

 

"Peter."

 

Diam.

 

"Peter...."

 

Tetap diam.

 

"....Peter Guillam."

 

Oh, Smiley. _Shit_.

 

Pria tua berkacamata tersenyum pada Peter. Peter melihatnya beberapa saat, tertegun sendiri melihat orang yang ia sangat hormati ini sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, dagu bertopang di telapak tangan, dan ekspresi penuh pengertian tergambar diwajahnya. Berbeda sama Guillam yang dari 3 menit yang lalu berdiri di depan mejanya, tidak kunjung menyerahkan map berisikan bahan kerjaan kepada boss-nya.

 

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak konsen."

 

Peter yang akhirnya sadar buru-buru menaruh map yang ditunggu diatas meja Smiley. Menunggunya menorehkan tanda tangan.

 

Smiley yang selalu nampak tenang dan kolektif, mendehem ala orang tua. Dia mengambil pulpen tinta kesukaan dari tempatnya buat mentanda-tangani berkas punya Peter. "Kelihatan. Ada masalah dengan Hector?" Ucapnya lembut bak seorang ayah kepada anak remajanya.

 

Peter menelan ludah. Intuisi Smiley memang sangat kuat. Pria itu jugalah yang keluar dengan teori pertama kalau ada mata-mata di Badan Intelegensi mereka; dan dia benar-benar membuktikannya. Sekarang lihat dia, menempati posisi pemimpin yang dulu dikuasai oleh seorang penyusup. Seorang pengkhianat. Dia mendapatkan penghargaan yang pantas atas semua kerja kerasnya itu.

 

"....tidak ada apa-apa sama Hector, kok."

 

"Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan termakan oleh kebohonganmu," Smiley mendehem ngejek. "Hari ini dasimu tidak serapih biasanya. Setelan jas-mu juga agak lecek. Hector adalah pria yang mendetail, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu melangkah pergi dari rumah tanpa memastikan kalau kamu terlihat bagus." Ujarnya.

 

Peter dibuat terenyuh diam sama 'deduksi' seniornya itu. Secara tidak sadar tangannya menyentuh dasi birunya, biasanya memang Hector yang akan membantu memasangnya. Tadi dia sudah menawarkan, tapi ya...

 

Menyadari Peter terdiam, Smiley tahu dia sudah menusuk luka yang masih basah. Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah mengobatinya.

 

"Jadi ada apa? Apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Hector kali ini?" Tanya Smiley, merebahkan diri sedikit ke kursinya. Dia menyuruh Peter duduk di kursi depan mejanya supaya lebih gampang berbicara.

 

"....dia..." Jujur, Peter tidak tahu mau cerita dari bagian yang mana.

 

Smiley mendengus sedikit, "Apakah dia menjadi lebih sensitif? Dulu isteriku waktu mengandung anak kami juga seperti itu. Dia jadi lebih cemas dan serba takut dalam melakukan apapun, terus sudah begitu..." Malah curhat sendiri.

 

"Nggak. Hector tidak begitu. _Quite the opposite, in fact_ ," Peter membantah perkataannya, kekesalan terlihat diwajahnya. Hal itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan Smiley sebelumnya. "Dia sama sekali tidak perduli...." Matanya melirik ke arah lain saat mengatakan itu.

 

Sekarang giliran Smiley yang terdiam. Dia memiringkan kepala, sebuah _gesture_ buat Guillam untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

 

"...kemarin aku menemukannya sedang menembak target di perkarangan rumah. Dia juga tidak mau makan makanan sehat yang aku buatkan, tidak pernah menceritakan apapun sehubungan sama kondisinya dan si bayi, dan sangat _careless_ \---"

 

Kefrustasian ditunjukkan oleh Peter melalui gerakan tangan tidak jelas tatkala dia menceritakan kelakuan suaminya, berbeda sama Peter yang nampak frustasi, Smiley cuman bermuka datar dan konten. Mendengarkan cerita bawahan setianya ini dengan seksama.

 

Mendadak pria tua itu memutus ocehan panjang Peter di tengah-tengah, "Peter." Panggilnya.

 

"....ya?" Peter memfokuskan diri sambil terengah-engah kehilangan nafas.

 

"Tidakkah kamu berpikir kalau Hector sebenarnya takut?"

 

"Apa?"

 

Smiley menjelaskan maksud perkataannya, "Hector adalah seorang _hitman_ , jangan lupakan itu. Latihan menembak sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Kalau cuman menembakan senjata, tidak akan melukainya bukan? Tergantung dari jenis senjata, tentunya. Dia memakai apa?"

 

Peter bergegas menjawab, "Senjata laras panjang..."

 

"Ah. Senjata laras panjang, sudah kuduga. Mereka punya _damage_ yang lebih kecil dan letusan api tidak terjadi pas di depan muka kerena laras yang panjang. Kemungkinan untuk melukai diri sendiri sangat kecil, hampir tidak ada malah. Berbeda kalau memakai senjata api biasa yang mungkin bisa mengakibatkan pundak bergeser." 

 

Dia menambahkan, "Dan aku rasa Hector cukup bertanggung jawab meski sikapnya selengekan kayak begitu. Dia tidak menghentikan kebiasaannya kurasa untuk tetap membuatnya terdistrak."

 

"Kenapa dia membutuhkan distraksi? Dia benar-benar tidak memperdulikan apapun..." Suara Peter melemah, rasionalitas agaknya mulai kembali kedalam kepalanya.

 

" _You never know it when dealing with pregnant person_ , Peter. Mendengar dari ceritamu, aku rasa kamu yang kelewat sensitif kepadanya. Heh, tipikal.." Ucap Smiley. Ada raut wajah kerinduan, semacam nostalgia.

 

Peter mengambil kesimpulan. "...Menurutmu aku terlalu paranoid?"

 

"Dan kamu baru sadar sekarang?" Wajah khawatir Smiley berubah jadi wajah mengejek. Heran sama anak muda jaman sekarang.

 

"Tapi dia berani-beraninya mengambil target pembunuhan hari ini, aku sudah bilang jangan tapi dia tetap saja melakukannya. Apakah itu yang kamu sebut 'takut'?"

 

"Hm? Benarkah? Kamu yakin kalau dia benar-benar melakukan itu?" Smiley malah menantang balik.

 

....Sesungguhnya Peter tidak yakin kalau Hector bisa jadi setega itu. Okelah dia memang tega dalam melaksanakan tugasnya, mengingat dia sering menyeringai layaknya bob-cat kala menembak seseorang.... Tapi dalam kesehariannya... Dia jauh lebih berbeda, menjadi Hector Dixon yang sebenarnya pemalu di depan Peter.

 

Menyadari kalau Peter tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri, Smiley menyentakannya kembali dengan menaruh map pekerjaan yang sudah ia tanda-tangani di depan Peter.

 

Segera Peter bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil map itu, dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi perkataan Smiley menghentikan langkahnya.

 

"Oh, sebaiknya kamu makan sesuatu, Peter. Kamu terlihat pucat. Lupa sarapan?" 

 

Peter menjawabnya pakai anggukkan kepala kecil. Perutnya memang keroncongan sedari tadi... Intuisi kuat Smiley memang mengerikan, dia seperti bisa mengetahui segalanya...

 

* * *

 

 

Pas jam makan siang Peter memutuskan pergi ke cafe kecil langganannya, memesan sepiring sandwich dan teh. Dia memakannya setengah hati, agar perutnya tidak sakit karena tak diisi oleh apapun. Padahal dia lagi gak punya nafsu makan.

 

Ponsel ia pegang di tangan kiri dan tangan kanan sedang mengangkat cangkir teh. Pingin gitu menelepon Hector, mencoba minta maaf atas perkataan kasarnya tadi pagi... _Damn_ , dia memang butuh mengontol emosinya... Dulu dia pernah menyerang anak buahnya yang menghilang dibawah perintahnya, main pergi meninggalkan tugas karena seorang perempuan. Cih.

 

Tapi bukannya menghubungi Hector, Peter memutuskan menelepon Fabian. Dia mungkin tahu sesuatu soal alamat yang ditanyakan oleh Hector kemarin, dan apakah suaminya itu benar-benar pergi membunuh target baru...

 

Nada sambung beberapa kali terdengar sebelum Fabian akhirnya menjawab panggilan Peter. Suara pria berintonasi nada berat menyapa Peter,

 

"Hullo?"

 

"Ah. Hallo, Fabian."

 

"Eh--- Mr. Guillam. Hallo. Apa kabar?" Aneh, Fabian terdengar gugup. Peter berubah curiga...

 

"Maaf menganggu. Apa Hector ada bersama denganmu sekarang?"

 

Nah pas Peter menyinggung soal Hector, Fabian semakin terdengar gugup... "Eh? Bagaimana ya? Ti-tidak, dia tidak ada bersamaku..."

 

"Jangan bohong. Katakan di mana dia, dan siapa yang menjadi targetnya kali ini." Peter mulai mendecak kesal.

 

"Target?" Tanya Fabian, "Tidak ada target. Bukannya Mr. Hector sudah tidak menerima pekerjaan lagi?"

 

Kenapa Fabian mengatakan yang sebaliknya? Apakah Hector menyuruhnya berbohong?

 

"Bagaimana dengan alamat yang kamu berikan padanya kemarin? Itu tempat targetnya, kan!?"

 

"Uh--- uh-- aku... Mr. Hector bilang jangan memberitahumu, tapi yang pasti itu bukan tempat target apapun! Jauh sekali, malah."

 

"Kalau memang bukan, katakan yang sejujurnya!" Sahut Peter. Orang-orang di dalam cafe menengok kearahnya karena sahutannya.

 

Fabian terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan apa dia harus memberitahu Peter yang sesungguhnya atau tidak....

 

"Itu... Alamat toko perlengkapan anak, Mr. Hector memintaku memesan tempat tidur bayi yang dia inginkan! Karena tinggal satu, dia menyuruhku untuk menjaganya sebelum diambil oleh orang lain!"

 

"...eh?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Ahh!" Fabian melenguh frustasi campur panik, "Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu soal itu! Mr. Hector sudah berpesan jangan karena ia ingin menjadikannya sebagai kejutan, astaga apa yang sudah aku lakukan..."

 

Peter melongo kosong. Tangan yang memegang ponsel jadi lemas... Ternyata dia memang terlalu paranoid. Smiley benar.

 

"...Terus sekarang mana Hector?" Tanyanya.

 

"Er... Dirumah, aku rasa? Setelah mengambil barangnya dia minta diantar pulang.... Mr. Hector terlihat aneh, dia diam saja sepanjang perjalanan... Kedua matanya agak terlihat sembab." Jawab Fabian.

 

Oh ya Tuhan dia habis menangis.

 

Peter merasa buruk seketika.

 

" _Is--- is he okay_? Dia ngomong apa?"

 

"Tidak banyak bicara. Cuman diam sambil memperhatikan jalanan, terakhir kali aku melihat Mr. Hector seperti itu adalah saat orang tuanya berhasil menemukan lokasinya di London. Itu terjadi tahun lalu."

 

Peter benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh semua informasi baru yang diutarakan oleh Fabian. Dan juga, orang tua? Hector masih punya orang tua? Dia tidak pernah membicarakan soal orang tuanya ke Peter.

 

Penasaran, Peter bertanya lebih lanjut. "Ada apa dengan kedua orang tuanya?"

 

"Anda tidak tahu?" Fabian sekarang direndung kebingungan. "Mr. Hector kan lari dari rumah pas berumur 15 tahun, pergi ke London dan barulah dia mendapat pekerjaannya ini setelah dilatih oleh mantan boss-nya."

 

"Aku... Tidak tahu soal itu. Hector tak pernah membicarakannya sama sekali, _hell_ , aku baru tahu dia masih punya orang tua dari kamu. Aku kira mereka sudah meninggal atau apalah. Dia punya masalah dengan mereka?" Gungam Peter, rasa bersalah terdengar kental di setiap perkataannya.

 

"Kudengar Mr. Hector dahulu sering di aniaya oleh orang tuanya... Sungguh, dia tidak banyak menceritakan soal dirinya sendiri. Mr. Hector malah lebih sering bercerita tentang kamu, Mr. Guillam."

 

Di aniaya oleh orang tuanya sendiri? Itu menjelaskan banyak hal. Kalau Hector takut pada prospek memiliki anak, itu pasti karena dia takut dia akan menjadi sama seperti orang tuanya yang suka menganiaya dirinya...

 

Kalimat itu sangat membekas di kepala Peter. Ini sudah sangat cukup bagi Peter untuk segera membayar ke kasir cafe lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke mobil, berusaha membuka pintunya bak orang kelimpungan.

 

"Hallo? Mr. Guillam? Ada apa?" Mendengar bunyi krasak-krusuk tidak jelas Fabian jadi khawatir. Apa yang mau ia lakukan?

 

"Aku mau menghampirinya. Terima kasih, Fabian. Maaf sudah menganggumu."

 

Peter mematikan dan melempar ponselnya ke kursi penumpang yang kosong. Dia menarik tuas rem tangan di mobil berjenis Volvo-nya, menjalankannya keluar dari tempat parkir yang ditempatinya.

 

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

 

Bayangan buruk mengambil alih setengah kepalanya, Peter sadar dia sudah sangat keterlaluan memarahi Hector tanpa tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Kenapa Hector begitu cuek kepada kehamilannya, itu karena ia _ketakutan_. Kata-kata kasar yang Peter ucapkan kepada Hector terniang di telinga seperti radio rusak, takjub sekaligus miris dia bisa mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan itu pada pria yang menjadi kekasih hatinya.

 

Perjalanan menuju rumah terasa sangat lama sekali... Seakan-akan tidak kunjung sampai, cuman berputar-putar di lingkaran setan.

 

* * *

 

 

> _"Coba lihat kelakuan anakmu itu! Anak berandalan! Tidak tahu diri!"_
> 
> _"Dia anakmu juga, tahu! Itu semua karena kamu tidak bisa mendidiknya secara benar!"_
> 
> _Seorang pria dan wanita beradu mulut. Bayangan mereka berdua terefleksi di lantai lorong luar pintu akibat dari lampu ruangan. Adu mulut mereka semakin parah, melontarkan kata-kata kasar, saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Suara barang pecah mewarnai pertikaian mereka..._
> 
> _Sosok anak laki-laki yang dibicarakan berdiri di lorong gelap. Tangan kecil mengusap mata yang sembab akibat menangis sepanjang hari. Piyama kebesaran yang ia kenakan tidak mampu seluruhnya menutupi luka memar serta sayatan yang mewarnai punggung dan lehernya, luka bekas pukulan ikat pinggang dan benda tajam---_
> 
> _Mereka berdua sedang membicarakannya lagi, bukan? Mereka berantem lagi karena dirinya? Kapankah mereka akan berhenti melakukan itu? Dia sudah muak. Muak. Mata biru gelap kehilangan cahayanya, rasa ingin tahu dan kepolosan seorang anak telihat redup dan bahkan hampir mati disana._
> 
> _Yang tersisa cuman rasa sakit. Kebencian. Benci. Benci. Benci. Bisakah perasaan ini hilang dari hatinya?_
> 
> _Ayah dan Ibu seharusnya menjadi orang yang melindunginya. Dia adalah anak mereka berdua, satu-satunya anak yang bisa mereka miliki. Kenapa mereka malah menyia-nyiakannya? Kenapa mereka menyakitinya, memukulinya, menghinanya, merusaknya? Salah apa dia?_
> 
> _Mata penuh kesenduan mengintip dari poni rambut pirang yang setengah menutupi. Suara pertengkaran orang tuanya semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya muak, ia ingin pergi jauh... Jauh... Mummy dan Daddy tidak sayang padanya, untuk apa dia tetap bertahan disini?_
> 
> _Kebencian didasari rasa kecewa tumbuh perlahan di dalam diri seorang Hector Dixon muda. Pelarian ia temukan dalam bentuk kekerasan, menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. Semua karena penderitaan yang dia dapatkan dari dulu._

* * *

 

 

Melihat bentuk rumahnya dari kejauhan sudah membuat Peter deg-degan. Apa yang akan dia temukan di dalam sana? Hector, apakah dia baik-baik saja?

 

"Hector! Hector!!"

 

Layaknya mengalami dejavu, Peter pergi keluar mobilnya tanpa repot-repot menutup pintunya kembali. Dia setengah melemparkan diri ke pintu depan, menemukannya terkunci ketika dia memutar ganggangnya. Aneh. Hector tidak pernah menguncinya, lantas kenapa dia melakukannya sekarang? Ini membuat Peter tidak nyaman.

 

Untung Peter punya kunci rumah cadangan. Dia membukanya cepat dan menutup pintu dibelakang punggungnya, bernafas berat bersandarkan pintu kayu mahoni. Jas ia buka lalu di lempar sembarang arah, dia tidak perduli, fokus utama Peter cuman Hector seorang sekarang...

 

"Hector!" Peter mencari keberadaan suaminya keseluruh area, namun tak menemukannya. "Hector, kamu di mana? Jawab aku!" Sunyi senyap yang ia dapatkan. Peter yakin Hector ada dirumah, dia tak mungkin pergi jauh... Nah, satu-satunya tempat yang belum di lihat olehnya adalah...

 

Kamar untuk calon anak mereka.

 

Peter bergegas menaiki anak tangga. Masih mengenakan sepatu, dia berusaha membukanya seiring perjalanan menuju pintu berwarna putih pucat yang terletak di ujung lorong. Dia mendengar suara semacam orang memukul kayu di dalam sana. Hector. Itu pasti Hector. Tapi apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

 

Menemukan dirinya terhenti di depan pintu, Peter menatap ganggang perak yang dipegang olehnya. Hector ada di dalam sana. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Apakah dia akan menerima lontaran pisau lipat _or even worse_ , Hector akan menembak kepalanya? 

 

Itu semua adalah kosekuensi yang harus Peter terima. Dia sudah melukai Hector, bukan sebatas luka fisik--- melainkan luka psikis. Dia pantas mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal atas semua perbuatannya, dia agaknya sudah keterlaluan.

 

Pintu berdenyit terbuka perlahan. Mata biru keperakan milik Peter melirik masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa _white cream_ , warna yang dipilih oleh Hector. Seingat Peter perabotan yang ada disana cuman sedikit; hanya lemari pakaian, tempat tidur, dan rak berisikan kebutuhan bayi. Tapi kali ini Peter melihat sudah ada kursi goyang, banyak boneka yang didominasi oleh boneka beruang, tumpukan baju bayi beraneka warna bertengger di samping tempat tidur dan terakhir adalah Hector yang duduk di lantai sedang merakit tempat tidur bayi yang berbahan kayu putih menggunakan palu. Dia duduk membelakangi pintu.

 

Peter tidak dapat menemukan suaranya. Hector tetap diam saja sambil lanjut merakit rangka yang setengah jadi dihadapannya. Dia mengenakan jas abu-abu yang biasa ia pakai kala berpakaian, Peter menduga dia langsung kemari setelah sampai di rumah. Menghabiskan waktunya mendekor dan yang lain...

 

"....Hector," Peter berucap pelan. Kaki berjalan kaku menghampiri tempat Hector duduk. "....Hector, _I am so sorry_." Permintaan maaf murahan, batin Peter. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 

Tak disangka-sangka Hector menghentikan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Tangannya terkulai di samping, dengan nada bahaya ia berkata; "Pergi dari hadapanku."

 

Peter terdiam. Itu barusan adalah ancaman. Dia tidak main-main. Namun Peter tidak berniat menyerah semudah itu, dia tidak akan mengecewakannya lagi.

 

"Tidak," menghiraukan ancaman Hector, Peter melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju Hector. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku, tadi itu...aku... Salah..."

 

"Wajar kalau kamu berpendapat seperti itu, Guillam," Hector memanggilnya pakai marga. Itu adalah tanda bahaya nomor sekian. "Tidak ada yang salah dari semua perkataanmu." Ditutup sama cibiran yang ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

 

Semua yang kamu katakan memang benar.

 

Aku tidak perduli, katamu.

 

Aku tidak perduli pada siapapun, katamu.

 

Bahkan sama _anak_ kita sendiri, katamu.

 

* * *

 

 

> _"Selamat, kalian berdua akan menjadi orang tua."_
> 
> _Kata-kata itu bagai menusuk kedalam kepalanya. Hector duduk lunglai di kursi tunggu, kedua tangan mencengkram kepalanya. Wajah menatap kebawah, melihat lantai rumah sakit dan kedua kakinya. Matanya melotot keluar, ketakutan mengkonsumsi dadanya luar dalam. Membuat rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya._
> 
> _Hari ini dia setuju pergi sama Peter ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan diri. Kemarin dia pingsan saat mengurus target pembunuhannya, untung ada Fabian yang menuntaskan tugas Hector lalu memberitahu Peter soal apa yang terjadi. Peter tentu saja panik, memaksa Hector pergi ke rumah sakit buat memastikan keadaannya._
> 
> _Hasil tes darah memastikan adanya hormon HcG positif di dalam tubuh Hector. Peter dan Hector yang bukan berasal dari ranah kedokteran bertanya apa maksudnya. Dokter memberitahu kalau itu menandakan adanya calon fetus berkembang didalam tubuh Hector. Reaksi Peter dan Hector juga jauh berbeda, Peter menyeringai lebar bagaikan chesire-cat yang mendapat cream scone. Sedangkan Hector membatu di tempatnya dengan mulut teranga._
> 
> _Dia tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan ini._ Well _dia sudah tahu memang ada kemungkinan baginya untuk hamil karena dia adalah salah satu dari banyaknya laki-laki yang punya_ well-functioning _Uterus, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya hal itu terjadi juga.... Dia akan memiliki anak._
> 
> _"Hector,_ are you okay _?"_
> 
> _Ada sepasang kaki berhenti di depannya. Hector mengadahkan kepala, bertemu pandang sama Peter yang bermuka khawatir. Ditangannya ada gelas karton berisikan teh hangat. Dia menyodorkannya ke tangan Hector kemudian duduk disamping suaminya._
> 
> _Hector menatap teh merah yang masih berasap di dalam gelasnya, pandangan mata nanar terefleksi disana. "...aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya._
> 
> _Peter mendengus, Hector itu pembohong yang buruk. Untuk ukuran seorang pembunuh bayaran, dia terlihat terlalu 'sombong' kalau disuruh berbohong._
> 
> _"...Apa kamu benar-benar menginginkan ini?" Tanya Peter._
> 
> _"Maksudmu?"_
> 
> _Batuk kecil keluar dari mulut si mata-mata MI6, "Anak ini..." Malu-malu mata Peter menurun kearah perut Hector, masih datar, tertutupi oleh kemeja hitam lengan panjang. "Kamu terlihat tidak senang...aku...khawatir."_
> 
> _Sebaliknya Peter terlihat bahagia. Wajar, prospek memiliki seorang anak sama sekali tidak terbesit di benaknya; namun sekarang mereka sedang menantikan satu..._
> 
> _Bagi Hector kebahagiaan Peter sangat penting, meski dia sering kali menyiksa pria malang itu dalam berbagai cara. Entah Peter yang mau saja di siksa oleh Hector atau Peter memang suka diapa-apain, entahlah. Ini_ random _parah._
> 
> _Anak perempuan atau anak laki-laki yang merupakan kombinasi sempurna dari mereka berdua... Hector membayangkan seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut indah milik Peter, dan mungkin mata miliknya juga..._ They'll have a pretty child _,_ little lovelies for them to keep forever _. Anak-anaknya Peter yang pandai dan cakap, membayangkan itu membuat Hector hampir tersenyum._
> 
> _Akan tetapi Hector dihantui oleh bayangan bagaimana orang tuanya dulu memperlakukannya. Orang tua tersampah yang pernah dia temui, tidak pantas merawat apalagi memiliki anak. Hector takut setengah mati kalau dia akan memperlakukan anaknya sama dengan bagaimana orang tuanya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin melihat anaknya menangis, dia tidak ingin sang anak menatapnya menggunakan wajah takut... Dia tidak mau._
> 
> _Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Peter mengetahui ini, Hector tak ingin membawa hujan di parade riang gembiranya._ No _._
> 
> _"Mhmmm," Hector menyeringai khas-nya. Dia menegak habis teh pemberian suaminya yang hampir terlupakan, membuang bekas gelasnya ke tong sampah di sebelah kursi. "Dasar bodoh. Kamu sudah terlanjur menaruhnya di perutku, kita tidak bisa mengembalikannya."_
> 
> _Mendengar pernyataan Hector yang aneh, Peter jadi bingung. "Eh?!"_
> 
> _"Aku bahagia, Peter."_
> 
> _Mendadak telapak tangan Hector menangkap wajah Peter. Peter ikut meraup tangan Hector, mereka saling berpandangan sambil terkekeh kecil. Cincin kawin yang melingkar di jari manis mereka sedikit terpantul karena lampu rumah sakit._
> 
> _"Terima kasih atas semua ini, dear. Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih..."_
> 
> _Peter menarik Hector dalam kedalam pelukannya. Mencium sela lehernya. Membisikan betapa ia mencintainya, berulang-ulang kali menyebutkan keluarga kecil yang akan kita miliki sebentar lagi..._
> 
> _Hector melemaskan kepalanya di pundak Peter. Mencium wangi parfum sang suami yang sangat dia sukai, kedua hj tangannya pun melingkari punggung Peter._
> 
> _Dia harus bisa menelan rasa takutnya._
> 
> _Dia sangat menginginkan anak ini._ Oh God _, Hector menemukan dirinya jatuh cinta pada gumpalan sel hidup yang ukurannya tidak lebih dari satu buah anggur. Ini menakjubkan, dan aneh._
> 
> _"Aku sayang kamu..."_
> 
> _Telapak tangan Hector lepas dari punggung Peter, turun bertumpu ke perutnya. Mencengkramnya sangat erat seakan-akan takut kehilangan. Dia akan berusaha menjadi orang tua yang baik, dia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan orang tuanya..._
> 
> _....Iya kan?_

_  
_

* * *

 

Peter duduk bersimpuh di samping Hector. Hector memalingkan muka darinya. Jarak duduk mereka cuman sejengkal namun rasanya jauh sekali. Peter memperhatikan rangka tempat tidur bayi yang sudah di susun setengah oleh Hector, rangkanya saja sudah terlihat cantik, bagaimana kalau sudah jadi seutuhnya? Pantas Hector memilih tempat tidur ini...

 

"...Kamu takut?"

 

Peter berbisik perlahan. Mendengar Hector bergerak sedikit, Peter tahu dia berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya. Hector menelan ludah, bola matanya mulai tidak fokus, berpikir kenapa Peter bisa tahu?! Tidak...

 

Mendengar Hector agak bergerak lagi, Peter tahu itu pernyataan yang benar. Dia menambahkan; "Kamu takut menjadi seperti orang tuamu, Hector?"

 

Kalimat itu yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

 

Hector berputar dan langsung menonjok muka Peter hingga dia terjungkal ke samping. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Hector menahan tubuh Peter menggunakan kakinya. Kedua tangan menarik kerah baju Peter, mengangkat setengah badan atasnya dari lantai. Mata sebelah kanan Peter menyipit akibat di tonjok, memar biru gelap akan melingkarinya keesokan hari...

 

" _Shut your fucking mouth_! _Shut up! SHUT UP!_ " Hector berteriak pas di depan muka Peter.

 

Sekarang tubuhnya berada di atas Peter, menahannya tetap di lantai... Dia bernafas pendek, karena perutnya agak ketekan oleh Peter. Peter yang sadar itu agak bergeser sedikit supaya memberi ruang buatnya. 

 

"Apa yang kamu ketahui soal mereka!? Tahu darimana kamu, brengsek!?"

 

Teriakan Hector berubah histeris. Tangan masih mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Peter. Kekuatan tangannya tidak diragukan lagi. Berbeda dengan Hector yang histeris, Peter sebaliknya nampak tenang. Atau dia berusaha untuk tenang, melihat Hector histeris bukanlah pemandangan yang baik...

 

"Ma--Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku bisa lebih peka...." Peter menahan tangannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Hector. "Menyadari kalau selama ini kamu bukannya cuek, tapi ketakutan... Mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari rasa takut itu..."

 

Hector mendorong kepala Guillam ke lantai, tidak terlalu kencang tentunya.

 

"Diam!! Kubilang diam!!" Dia mulai sesunggukkan tanpa air mata.

 

Peter mengerang pusing sebentar. _Damn_ , kekuatan Hector tidak main-main... Padahal dia lagi hamil dan tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Peter.

 

"Kamu bukannya tidak perduli, Hector!" Sekarang giliran Peter yang membuka mulut. "Sebaliknya, kamu sangat perduli! Kamu cuman takut--- kamu takut menjadi sama seperti orang tuamu, bukan? Tidak, Hector. Aku yakin kamu tidak akan menjadi seperti mereka, aku bisa lihat kamu sangat menyayangi anak ini sejak awal kehidupannya; kamu berbeda.... Kamu tidak sama seperti mereka."

 

Hector terenyuh diam mendengar penjelasan panjang Peter. Pria itu baru saja membuka apa yang selama ini Hector simpan di dalam hatinya. Kenyataan kalau perlakuan jahat orang tuanya dulu menorehkan trauma di dalam dirinya dan menganggu kehidupan masa depannya tidak dapat terelakan, itu yang membebaninya dari dulu. Sekarang jadi semakin parah akibat kehamilannya...

 

" _Stop_ \--- Peter."

 

Tangan yang mencengkram baju Peter perlahan melepaskan diri. Hector merundukan kepala sampai dagu bertemu sekitar leher bawahnya. Dia mulai mengangkat diri dari atas Peter, berusaha menjauhinya kalau Peter tidak cepat menangkap lengan tangannya.

 

Peter memutar tubuh Hector menghadap kepadanya. Berusaha memeluknya seerat mungkin, sedekat perut Hector bisa membiarkan itu. Hector meronta di dalam pelukan Peter, kata-kata kasar mewarnai sahutan kecilnya sampai pada akhirnya Hector menyerah dan terkulai lemas di dalam dekapan Peter.

 

"Shhh. _It's okay...it's okay_ , semua akan baik-baik saja. Shhhh..." Peter berusaha mendiamkan Hector, yang membuatnya mendapatkan bisikan makian semacam ' _fuck you_ ' dari Hector. "Tenanglah, _okay_? Ayo aku akan membawamu ke kamar. Kamu butuh istirahat." 

 

Hector tidak mengatakan apapun. Cuman membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh Peter keluar ruangan, dia terlalu lelah dan pusing buat berargumen lebih lanjut. Rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya, apa ini hasil dari adrenalin pecah? Hector merasakan dirinya mulai terselip hilang...

 

"Hector...? ....Hector!"

 

Suara Guillam memanggilnya. Namun dia keburu kehilangan kesadaran.

 

 

* * *

 

> _"Oh_ what the hell _!?"_
> 
> _Hector bersuara nyaring. Melontarkan makian keseluruh ruangan. Fabian yang selalu berada di belakangnya berusaha melihat apa yang menjadi objek kekesalan boss-nya kali ini, ternyata dia memaki kepada sepasang suami-isteri tua yang duduk menunggu di ruang privat sebuah restoran._
> 
> _Hari itu Hector dipanggil menemui klien baru, mereka setuju bertemu di restoran elit yang ada di dalam sebuah hotel mewah. Seperti biasanya Hector membawa Fabian, yang menjemputnya dari rumah. Hector tak lupa 'mengurus' Peter terlebih dahulu sebelum ia berangkat bekerja._
> 
> _"Hector?! Itu kamu, nak?! Astaga, jadi ternyata benar kamu bekerja sebagai..."_
> 
> _Si wanita bangun dari kursinya. Dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat, wajah oval, mata berwarna biru gelap, agak pendek, namun punya tubuh atletis. Dia dan Hector anehnya terlihat sangat mirip._
> 
> _Sementara yang laki-laki, seorang pria yang terlihat agak lebih tua. Punya rambut coklat gelap, kulit pucat, dan mata berwarna hijau. Memang dia tidak sehisteris istrinya, tapi bisa kelihatan raut terkejut diwajah dinginnya._
> 
> _Hector adalah orang yang paling terkejut diantara mereka semua. Sementara Fabian bengong doang, karena gak tahu sama apa yang lagi terjadi. Dia tak sadar kalau dia baru saja menyaksikan reuni keluarga yang sudah terpisah lebih dari 20 tahun lamanya._
> 
> _"..._ The fuck are you doing in here? Don't tell me _..." Hector merengek ke Fabian. Fabian menatap horror boss-nya yang keliatan mau nikam orang. "Mereka klien kita?!_ Are you kidding me _!? Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukanku!?"_
> 
> _"E--e--h!? Aku--aku gak tahu apa-apa, Sally cuman memberitahu kalau kita punya klien baru; itu saja! Aku tidak tahu lebih dalam soal mereka? Namanya saja tidak tertera..." Fabian ngoceh nyari alasan supaya gak main asal tikam sama Hector._
> 
> _Si wanita dan pria terdiam melihat Hector marah-marah kepada temannya.  Mereka nampak ingin berbicara banyak, tapi Hector tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka juga menghancurkan karir dan keluarga barunya._
> 
> _Hector mendesis, "Ayo pergi dari sini, Fabian." Dia bersiap pergi keluar ruangan._
> 
> _"Tunggu dulu, Hector! Kami ini orang tuamu! kamu sudah menghilang selama lebih dari 20 tahun, tolong berikan sedikit waktu untuk kami!"_
> 
> _Sang 'ayah' akhirnya membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi terutup rapat. Membuat Hector berhenti di figura pintu keluar._
> 
> _Fabian mendesah kaget, tangan melayang menutup mulutnya. Mereka berdua adalah orang tuanya Hector!? Hah!?_
> 
> _"Thomas..." Sang istri bersuara lirih. Sesungguhnya ia takjub melihat betapa miripnya temperamen suaminya dengan sang anak, suka atau tidak._
> 
> _Thomas tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Hector yang membelakangi mereka semua. Tidak menyangka kalau Pria yang terdaftar sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling top rated di kalangannya adalah puteranya, Hector Dixon. Putera tunggal dari Thomas Dixon dan Heather Mary-Dixon._
> 
> _Hector memutar badannya. Dari wajahnya sudah kelihatan rasa tidak senangnya kepada dua pasangan tua yang dulu sempat dia panggil ayah dan ibu itu. "Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku?" Itulah pertanyaan yang menyangkut di otaknya dari tadi._
> 
> _"K-Kami membayar banyak orang untuk menemukanmu. Salah satunya kembali dengan informasi soal keberadaanmu, selebihnya..." Heather menjawab pelan._
> 
> _"Oh? Apakah itu orang-orang yang menguntitku sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, Fabian?" Hector bertanya ngejek ke body-guardnya. Fabian mengangguk kaku. "Kukira saingan bisnis, ternyata mereka dibayar oleh kalian untuk mencariku. Kalian membuang sia-sia nyawa orang lain..." Seringai bergigi menghiasi wajahnya._
> 
> _Baik Thomas atau Heather tak mau membayangkan kalau Hector yang membunuh semua_ private-investigator _yang mereka bayar demi mencari keberadaan sang anak. Betapa berubahnya Hector sekarang... Dia jauh lebih sinis, lebih tak berperasaan, tak tahu diri. Padahal dulu dia adalah anak laki-laki pemalu, tidak punya teman, selalu mencari masalah---  anak laki-laki yang dulu menjadi tempat pelampiasan mereka._
> 
> _"_ Are we done? I have dinner appointment with my husband tonight, I don't want to waste my time on you. _" Hector mulai jadi tak sabaran._
> 
> _Heather berkedip cepat. "...suami? Kamu sudah menikah?!"_
> 
> _"...apa?" Thomas tak kalah kagetnya._
> 
> _Hector semakin benci melihat reaksi mereka yang berubah jijik mendengar kalau dia memiliki suami. Punya hak apa mereka menghakiminya? Mereka sudah tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi terhadap dirinya. Hector sudah menganggap mereka mati._
> 
> _"_ Stop _."_
> 
> _Tangan kiri berlapis sarung tangan hitam menaik sebatas dada. Hector menyiratkan sebuah ancaman._
> 
> _"Kalian boleh menghinaku tetapi Jangan berani-beraninya kalian menghakimi suamiku. Aku akan memutus kedua tangan dan kaki kalian lalu melihat kalian berusaha merangkak di dalam kubangan darah kalian sendiri," sirat kebencian terlihat kental di kedua mata Hector. "Kalian itu orang-orang menjijikan, aku tidak mau melihat kalian lagi sehabis ini. Enyahlah!" Teriaknya._
> 
> _"Hector! Nak! Kami khawatir, kamu tahu?! Semenjak kepergianmu kami tidak berhenti mencarimu, berdoa demi keselamatanmu, dan menjaga semua barang-barangmu seperti sedia kala!" Heather ikut menaikan nada bicaranya. "Kami sayang padamu! Tolong maafkan kami, saat itu... Dulu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan..."_
> 
> _Teriakan ibunya membangunkan kenangan buruk dalam diri Hector. Dia ingat, hari itu hari minggu di musim gugur... Ibunya datang-datang dari luar rumah langsung memukul Hector dan menyalahkannya atas sesuatu yang sangat irasional. Sekencang apapun Hector menangis, ibunya tidak berhenti._ Oh god, she doesn't stop _..._
> 
> _Sontak Hector mengeluarkan senjata api laras pendek yang tersembunyi dibalik kantong jasnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menembak kearah Heather, sengaja memelesetkannya sedikit sehingga pelurunya mengenai sofa yang Heather dan Thomas duduki. Mereka berdua menyahut kaget._
> 
> _"Diam kamu, perempuan hina."_
> 
> _Hector berucap sinis. Mulut senjata yang dia condongkan mengeluarkan sedikit asap, Fabian langsung siaga mencari tahu apakah ada orang lain di sekitar ruangan mereka atau tidak. Suara tembakan seperti itu dapat menarik perhatian._
> 
> _"Hentikan, Hector! Begitu caramu memperlakukan ibumu sendiri!?" Thomas merangkul istrinya yang mulai menangis, terkejut kalau dia hampir saja mau ditembak mati oleh anaknya sendiri._
> 
> _Kenangan buruk tentang ayahnya juga terkenang kembali sama Hector. Ayahnya yang sering memukulnya menggunakan ikat pinggang, menyayatnya dengan jarum pin kecil dari meja kerjanya... Selalu mengatainya anak tidak berguna, payah, pengecut, dan sebagainya..._
> 
> _Satu lagi tembakan lepas di udara. Sekarang mengenai sisi sofa milik Thomas. Jaraknya sangat dekat sekali, untung Hector ingat untuk sedikit memiringkan senjatanya... Meninggalkan Thomas dan Heather saling berpelukan dalam ketakutan di tembak lagi oleh Hector._
> 
> _"Dengarkan aku, kalian sampah...berani kalian menampangkan diri di depan mukaku lagi...aku akan membunuh kalian. Mengerti? Ini adalah kali terakhir kalian muncul di depanku. Kita sudah tak ada hubungan lagi. Namaku bukanlah Hector Dixon, sekarang namaku adalah Hector Guillam. Encamkan itu baik-baik,_ fuckingfuck _."_
> 
> _Puas tidak puas Hector kembali menyimpan senjatanya. Berjalan menuju kehadapan orang tuanya yang meringkuk ketakutan, Hector merasa seperti sedang melihat kejadian yang dulu terjadi di dalam rumahnya--- bedanya, mereka bertukar tempat. Hector-lah yang jahat. Dia yang semena-mena, dia yang tidak tahu diri. Menyadari ini, Hector berdecak kasar. Apakah secara tak sadar dia sudah berubah sama seperti orang tuanya? Dia berusaha menelan kepahitan ini... Dia tidak sama dengan mereka! Mereka berbeda, berbeda, berbeda..._
> 
> _....Hector tidak sama seperti orang tuanya... Dan dia berharap tidak akan pernah sama..._

* * *

_  
_

Kala Hector membuka matanya, yang dia lihat adalah rambut pirang Peter. Kepala Peter teristirahat di sela leher-pundaknya, tidur melingkari tubuh sang pasangan dalam bentuk protektif. Hector juga sadar dia berada di atas tempat tidur mereka, tidur miring kesamping dengan selimut menyelimuti dirinya dan Peter.

 

Sejak kapan dia berada disini? Apa Peter yang membawanya kemari? Apa yang sudah terjadi?

 

Hector melihat turun ke wajah Peter, matanya bengkak sebelah hasil di tonjok olehnya barusan. Dia akan memiliki bekas yang jelek keesokan paginya...  Jari tangan Hector menyusuri lekung tulang pipi Peter, Hector menemukan struktur wajah Peter sangatlah _charming_. Salah satu ketampanan Peter yang Hector sukai.

 

Tangan Hector mendadak turun mengusap perutnya. Ada tangan Peter juga yang mengatup disana, Hector mempertemukan kedua tangan mereka, menutup ruas jari mereka berdua. Sentimen, huh. Perasaan domestik bukanlah ranah main Hector, dia tidak pandai dalam aspek itu tanpa adanya tambahan sinis dan pesimis.

 

"Oh..."

 

Gerakan macam tendangan kaki di dalam perut menyentakan Hector. Peter terbangun dari tidurnya, bergumam sesuatu tidak jelas karena kaget oleh pergerakan yang ia rasakan di telapak tangannya.

 

Akibat Peter bergerak mendadak, kepalanya menyentak dagu Hector. Duk!  "Aw!!" Hector menyahut, ngilunya terasa sampai kedalam mulut...

 

"Hector!?" Peter setengah sadar mencari keberadaan Hector. Dia melihat suaminya merintih sakit sambil menutup mulutnya. "Kenapa!? Ter-terjadi kontraksi?! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Pemandangan itu membuat Peter panik, dia _hovering_ parah terhadap sosok Hector.

 

Hector mengenyahkan tangan Peter yang mau menyentuhnya. "Nggak, nggak! Oi! Kontraksi bohongan saja belum terjadi, gimana mau yang beneran?! Bodoh!" Dia sempat-sempatnya memaki dulu sebelum beristirahat kembali ke kasur. "Prudy hanya menggerakan kaki atau tangannya. Dia biasa melakukan itu." Tambahnya.

 

"Pru---Prudy??" Peter terengah bingung.

 

Setelah keadaan agak tenang, Peter memposisikan dirinya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sementara Hector tetap terbaring di punggungnya. Mereka berdua diam-diaman sambil sesekali melirik ke arah satu sama lain, banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan tapi tidak tahu mulai darimana.

 

".... _I should've known_ ," Peter membuka mulut. Menatap turun ke Hector yang juga melihatnya secara intens, setengah badan tertutupi oleh selimut. "Aku semustinya lebih bisa memahami perasaanmu, bukannya menambah beban yang kamu miliki--- _I am not helping you with this pregnancy.._."

 

Mendengar Peter seperti mau menangis, Hector menggeram kesal. Lemah, cemoohnya. Tapi Peter hanya bisa memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya ke Hector seorang, dan Hector tahu akan hal itu. Dia mensyukurinya.

 

"Dasar bodoh, kamu sudah membantu banyak hal. Kamu membuatku makan sehat, tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan berbahaya, mengurus kebutuhan lain, dan sebagainya," Ujar Hector. "Kamu memastikan tidak ada yang salah...Semua ini... Adalah salahku, Peter. Aku seharusnya memberitahumu soal kekhawatiranku, sehingga kamu tidak mendapat persepsi yang salah."

 

"...Tidak mudah untuk membicarakan ketakutan yang menghantui diri sendiri kepada orang lain, _dear_...semua orang punya rahasianya sendiri, rahasia yang mereka pilih untuk tidak diceritakan kepada orang lain. Entah karena terlalu menyakitkan atau malah membingungkan."

 

Peter ragu-ragu menempatkan tangannya kembali ke Hector. Dia tidak menyangka Hector akan meremas tangannya balik. Merasa kalau mereka sudah cukup tenang dan oke, Peter kembali merebahkan badannya di samping Hector. Samping wajah mereka saling bertemu dan bertumpu.

 

"....kamu itu peka dan sensitif," bisik Peter pada sang suami. "Tapi kamu tidak membiarkan orang lain menganggapmu begitu, kamu berhasil mengecoh mereka; akupun juga termasuk..."

 

"Sentimen perasaan akan membuat seseorang kelihatan lemah. Yang kayak begitu tidak dibutuhkan di ranah pekerjaan macam kita ini, Peter. Orang lain akan dengan mudah mempermainkanmu menggunakan perasaanmu sendiri..." Hector mengeluh kesal.

 

Peter tersenyum, Hector sudah mau berbicara terbuka kepadanya...

 

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan sentimen... Itulah..."

 

Hector menukikan kedua alisnya, menerka-nerka apa yang mau dikatakan oleh Peter selanjutnya.

 

"...Itulah yang membuatmu tetap hidup, kan? Itulah yang membuatmu menghargai hal lain disekitar." Peter mengatakannya secara lembut. Telapak tangan dia naikkan untuk mengusap wajah Hector, "Itulah yang membuatmu perduli. Aku bisa melihatnya sekarang, Hector. Sentimenmu terlihat dari hal-hal kecil yang kamu lakukan, detail-detail yang terlupakan..."

 

Hector melihat Peter dengan kedua mata melotot lebar; ternyata selama ini dia menyadarinya. Hector tidak mau mengakuinya, namun Peter diam-diam sudah tahu... 

 

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya meneriakimu seperti tadi pagi, aku mengataimu membenci anak kita sendiri. Oh tidak..." Peter melanjutkan. "Kamu sangat sayang padanya. Kamu sudah menyiapkan banyak hal untuknya, yang aku saja tidak kepikiran untuk melakukannya. Mungkin akulah yang sebenarnya tidak peka disini." Ungkapnya.

 

Mendadak Hector memukul lengan tangan Peter. Peter berteriak kaget, "Bicara apa kamu, bodoh!? _You'll be a great father, you fuck!_ Jangan pernah berkata sebaliknya!" Kata Hector, kesal setengah mati.

 

Tangan Peter lalu menangkap milik Hector. Dia menerjang Hector, menciumnya _so soundly_. Hector meleleh kedalam ciuman Peter, tangannya sendiri melekat di tengkuk leher Peter, membawanya lebih mendekat.

 

Kala kebutuhan akan udara memaksa mereka berhenti, Peter dan Hector betukar pandang sambil mencari nafas. Perlahan senyuman merekah di wajah kedua pria yang sama-sama berprofesi dalam urusan mati-hidup orang lain tersebut, kening kepala dan ujung hidung saling bertemu dalam _manner_ intim.

 

Sepuhan kata 'Maafkan aku' terniang pelan diantara mereka.

 

Mereka berpelukan erat sekali sebelum Peter menumpukan lengannya di bawah kepala Hector agar dia bisa tidur merangkul tubuh Peter. Sebelah tangan Peter beristirahat di pinggul sang hitman. Bisa merasakan ujung perut besar Hector menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Itu mengingatkannya kepada sesuatu,

 

"Kamu ternyata memanggilnya dengan sebutan Prudy. Apa arti dari Prudy?" Peter mengusap-usap perut samping Hector.

 

"...Prudence," Hector menjawab malu. Menghela nafas panjang. "Aku suka nama itu..." Suaranya menurun setengah menghilang. Malu abis, entah kenapa.

 

Mendengarnya malu, Peter jadi meringis senang sendiri. _For god sake_ Hector itu seorang pembunuh, tak seharusnya dia bersikap semanis ini... "Prudence, ya? Itu nama anak perempuan... Kamu yakin anak kita adalah anak perempuan? Bukannya pas usg kemarin hasilnya adalah anak laki-laki ya?"

 

" _It's a girl, I just know it_. _Don't ask why_."

 

"Hm? Semacam intuisi seorang ibu?" Ejek Peter.

 

Dia mendapatkan tepukan keras di dadanya akibat ejekan itu. Membuat Peter terkekeh geli sendiri, memeluk Hector lebih erat kepadanya. Nyaman di dalam dekapan orang yang dicintai lebih dari apapun di Dunia ini.

 

Entah akan seperti apa kehidupan mereka apabila bayi itu sudah lahir. Mungkin Hector bisa mengatasi ketakutannya lebih baik, melupakan masalahnya sama orang tuanya sendiri dan fokus merawat anak mereka berdua. Peter yakin Hector tidak akan merusak anaknya sendiri, dia terlalu sayang kepada anak itu untuk memperkenalkannya pada pekerjaan asli kedua orang tuanya.

 

Tidak melihat pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh Peter maupun Hector, mereka akan menjadi orang tua yang baik buat anak-anak mereka kelak.  

 

(END)


	2. Chapter 2

"...Karena inilah aku tidak mau memberitahumu, _you useless fucking fuck._ "

 

Hector berdiri kesal. Kedua tangan terlipat diatas perut hamilnya, berdiri tegak memasang wajah menghakimi kepada Peter yang teronggok lemas di lantai kamar calon anak mereka sambil meratapi rangka tempat tidur bayi yang sesungguhnya sedang ia coba susun tapi malah hancur berantakan ketika dia mau merakitnya.

 

Peter boleh jago dalam soal negosiasi, jadi mata-mata, nyuri file dokumen, memakai senjata, atau bahkan membunuh orang sekalipun... Namun pria yang memiliki rambut pirang berponi itu sangatlah bodoh dalam bidang rakit-merakit barang dan memperbaiki sesuatu. Lihat saja tagihan bengkel yang sering datang kedalam kotak surat mereka akibat mobil Volvo-nya Peter yang sering rusak dan Peter tak mampu memperbaikinya sendiri. 

 

Ceritanya karena masih membawa perasaan bersalah dari pertengkaran mereka kemarin, Peter datang membawa ide kalau dia yang akan lanjut merangkai tempat tidur bayi mereka. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf kepada Hector. Hector awalnya tidak menyetujui hal itu karena ingat Peter tidak pandai dalam bidang tersebut. Hector pastinya gak mau menidurkan bayi mereka di dalam ranjang yang tidak aman, kan...

 

Cuman sialnya Peter pakai muka melas sewaktu meminta kepada Hector...

 

Nah Hector kan gak bisa nolak, akhirnya dia setuju membiarkan Peter melanjutkan hasil pekerjaannya. Tidak butuh waktu sampai 10 menit, Peter sudah merusak semua rangkanya. Hector menahan diri buat tidak menendang punggung suaminya...

 

Dengusan panjang Hector keluarkan, "Sudahlah Peter, biar aku saja yang merakitnya." Kedua tangannya yang terlipat ia lepaskan dan mau berjalan menghampiri Peter.

 

"Tidak, tidak usah!" Peter buru-buru bangkit dari kubangan nestapanya, menggelengkan kepala secara cepat. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecapekan!" Ucapnya, ditutup oleh senyuman manis semanis madu.

 

Senyuman Peter membuat Hector enek. _Shit_ , dia jadi beneran pingin menendang Peter... Sekaligus merangkulnya erat. Atau mungkin keduanya.

 

"Ah, Prudy, Prudy... _your father is a fucking disgrace_ , dia bahkan tidak mampu merakit tempat tidurmu sendirian. Jelas-jelas membutuhkan bantuanku tapi dia sok bisa," Hector mencemooh. Mengusap-usap perutnya. "Kita akan membuatnya lebih merana setelah kamu lahir nanti." Dia menyeringai.

 

Mendengar itu Peter jadi tertawa. Setelah dia dan Hector membicarakan soal  ketakutan Hector menjadi orang tua, kini pria hamil itu lebih luwes dalam menceritakan sesuatu sehubungan dengan anak mereka, Prudy. Ternyata dia memilih 'cuek' kepada Peter karena takut Peter akan menganggapnya menganggu. Sama seperti kedua orang tuanya dulu...

 

"... _but seriously, Peter_. Tempat tidur itu tidak akan pernah selesai kalau kamu yang mengerjakannya." Tiba-tiba Hector berkata serius.

 

Merasa kalau Hector meremehkannya, Peter jadi agak kesel sedikit. Dia membalasnya, "Prudy tidak akan lahir dalam waktu dekat ini, kan? Kamu masih punya 2 bulan lagi. Aku bisa mencobanya diantara waktu tersebut."

 

".........."

 

Hector malah diam. Peter sudah takut saja bakalan ditendang olehnya. Posisi mereka yang dia duduk di lantai sedangkan Hector berdiri tegak sangat memungkinkan hal itu untuk terjadi.

 

Atau mungkin...

 

"....Kamu takut kalau Prudy memutuskan lahir lebih awal?" Lanjut Peter.

 

Peter melihat kedua pundak Hector menegang. _Fuck_. Benar pula. Sehabis itu Hector langsung merocos panjang lebar penuh kekesalan.

 

"Kamu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, _you dumb shit_. Kehamilanku sudah masuk ke trimester ketiga, ini adalah masa rentan. Prudy bisa memutuskan lahir kapan saja kalau dia mau meskipun tubuhnya masih setengah berkembang," Hector mengambil nafas. "Memang aku tidak mau dia lahir prematur, _but fuck, I was born early too_. Ada sedikit presentase Prudy akan sama denganku...karena itulah aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu."

 

Peter terdiam dalam takjub. Pengetahuan Hector terhadap kehamilannya membuat rasa senang timbul di hati Peter, dia sangat peka kepada hal-hal kecil yang mungkin Peter tidak ketahui. Hector memang menyukai detail-detail kecil yang kebanyakan sering dilupakan oleh orang lain.

 

"Jangan khawatir!"

 

Segera Peter bangkit dari atas lantai. Menyamperi Hector, memberinya ciuman kecil di bibir. Setelah itu dia mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di pinggul sang pria yang memiliki seringai sinis tersebut, mata menatap perut Hector penuh sayang.

 

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian. Kalian berdua sangat penting bagiku, "

 

Menyadari kalau Peter baru saja memanggilnya menggunakan kata 'kalian' membuat wajah pucat Hector tersipu gelap. Kecintaan Peter kepada 'mereka' memberikan kepastian positif pada Hector, jadi untuk apa dia harus takut menjadi calon orang tua? Peter ada disampingnya untuk membantunya...

 

"... _Godammit,_ Peter Guillam _._ Kamu membuatku ingin menonjok tenggorokanmu."

 

Hector mencondongkan badan. Mencium ujung hidung Peter. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya di pundak Peter, membuat Peter menarik pinggul Hector berdekatan ke tubuhnya. Ciuman-ciuman kecil mereka berikan satu sama lain.

 

" _You love me, though_. Lagian kamu sudah memberiku bogem mentah di mata, ingat tidak?" Peter menunjuk ke arah sebelah matanya yang terlingkari oleh memar biru, dan dia cuman bisa membukanya setengah akibat bengkak disekitar kelopak mata.

 

Hector berjinjit buat mencium mata memar Peter hasil kerjaannya, "Itu salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh membuatku marah, hah?" Tukas Hector, sebenarnya merasa bangga karena kekuatan tangannya masih stabil meskipun ia berhenti melakukan latihan berat karena kehamilannya.

 

"Kamu tidak bisa marah kepadaku terlalu lama." Kata Peter, sekali lagi mencium suaminya.

 

Mereka bercengkrama intim satu sama lainnya, melepas afeksi yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan kepada orang lain...

 

" _I love you both_. Hector, Prudy."

 

".... _love you too_ , Peter."

 

(END)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Best Thing (English translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073467) by [avawtsn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawtsn)




End file.
